


When The Clock Strikes Dance Time

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Janet has noticed a disturbing trend. Now it's time for her to make it right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	When The Clock Strikes Dance Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Somewhere in the middle of their second year at the Academy, Jan noticed a disturbing trend. Less dancing and more focus on fighting.

Now, it wasn’t like she didn’t think they should be out there being the best they could be and kicking ass — because when it came to kicking ass, nobody kicked ass like Janet kicked ass — but a lot of them really, really, _really_ needed to work on their dancing just as much, if not more, than their fighting skills.

So Janet decided to do what she did best: Throw a party at Club A and not give anyone a choice about whether to attend.

She enlisted Pepper’s help to make sure everyone’s schedules were free, then set about creating a super fun drink menu. She put the Winter Solider and Tigra in charge of decorations, and had Natasha model the accessories she made.

And that night, when student after student entered the club, Janet greeted them with a grin and a clap of her hands.

And when they all had what ended up being one of the best nights of their Academy lives? Well, she couldn’t have been prouder. Even if their dancing still needed some work.


End file.
